


A sors

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [9]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Terminator, Sarah és Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sors

A sors

A háta mögé ülök, halkan kérdezem a jövőről. Remegve hallgatom szavait a jövőről, a fiamról. Hogy volt egy fényképe rólam, amit tőle kapott. Hogy mindig magánál tartotta, és olyan szomorúnak tűntem rajta. Hogy azóta szeretett, mióta meglátott akkor. Hogy miattam jött vissza. Lágyan megcsókolom, remegve válaszol, félve simítom végig hátát, rajta a lövések hegeit, majd lassan elveszek tekintetében, ahogy szeret, mintha az utolsó együttlétünk lenne. Kezem az övébe kulcsolódik és halkan felkiáltok, ahogy a gyönyör átcikázik rajtunk, mint az elektromosság és én rájövök, szeretem ezt a férfit, akit nem is ismerek, de az életem és szívem rábíztam már az örökkévalóságig.


End file.
